inglesii1roafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Entrevista y noticia
Daniela Padilla,Mariana Martinez,Mayra Rodriguez. Entrevista: Entrevista a El Canserbero, “Soy más normal que normalin” El rap en Venezuela sigue creciendo, todos recordamos a esos grupos que sonaron en el “underground” o en los “ghettos” como La Corte, Guerrilla Seca, Vagos y Maleantes o hasta el propio Cuarto Poder, entre los MC’s que han nacido y empezado en este nuevo milenio hay uno que a tenido mucha atención por el público de este género, hasta generando nuevos adeptos con sus rimas, canciones o sus propios “beats”. Tyrone Gonzalez a.k.a “El Canserbero” de la Pica, Edo. Aragua, Venezuela, estudiante de derecho, entusiasta en pro a los cambios buenos para el país, aquí te dejamos una muestra de su tiempo con nosotros: MelomanosBlogs: ''¿Hace cuanto comenzaste a rapear? ''Canserbero: ''Entre los 10 y 11 años (Tengo 23 hasta el 11 de Marzo) ''MelomanosBlogs: ¿Has pertenecido a agrupaciones de Rap? ''Canserbero: ''A con la que empecé ''“Códigos de barrio” junto a Black Kamikaze que luego se sumó Gregory Palencia. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Con el tatuaje que llevas en tu brazo nos recuerda a ‘The Beatles’ ¿escuchas agrupaciones de rock? ¿Cuales? ''Canserbero: ''Si bueno varios artistas y otros han usado esa frase con la que me identifico mucho. Sí de hecho crecí escuchando Rock, mi padre y mis tíos escuchan mucho rock y aunque no soy un coleccionista de música oigo de todo un poco, aunque en mi caso sigo escuchando los clásicos ''THE BEATLES, The Who, Jimi Hendrix, Black Sabbath, The Ramones, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd , Rolling Stones, Queen ''etc ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Has viajado y llevado tu música a otros países ¿que tal el publico de afuera? ''Canserbero: ''En España fue increíble, de hecho sorprendido pues la gente se sabía los temas, en México igual y en Colombia, el Internet a ayudado a difundir como todo en estos días; ya hay muchas negociaciones para varios países en 2012. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Tus temas han tenido bastante repercusión en el publico, como dice una de tus canciones ¿estas cosechando tus frutos? ''Canserbero: ''Pues eso creo; supongo que la constancia, la pasión y la objetividad están dando sus frutos; siempre he pensado que sin esos tres ingredientes nada va pal baile. ''MelomanosBlogs: De todos tus temas, ¿con cuál te identificas? ''Canserbero: ''Con ''“¿Y la felicidad qué?”, ese es mi favorito junto al de “Mañana será otro día”. Fueron escritos en momentos donde estaba agotado de ser duro y creo haber dejado salir a Tyrone 100% ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Tienes temas con raperos como La Zaga, Lil’ Supa, el difunto Mc Ardilla, hasta con el español de Rapsusklei ¿existen otros con quienes quisieras colaborar? ''Canserbero: ''Si bueno en realidad no soy de los que esos artistas que viven cazando colaboraciones para poner en su currículo, de hecho creo que todas las veces en las que he colaborado con alguien o han colaborado conmigo ha sido por feeling únicamente, no descarto que ese feeling se dé de nuevo pero en realidad no lo busco, supongo que es porque sigo viendo esto como un medio de desahogo y forma de vida más que como un negocio, pues de ser así ya habría concretado varias colaboraciones estratégicas interesadas por ahí tanto afuera como aquí. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''VIDA es tu primer material en solitario, ¿Existen anécdotas acerca de la grabación de este material? ''Canserbero: ''Fue de los mejores momentos de mi vida, me divertí muchísimo grabando, echábamos broma todo el tiempo, tengo muchos momentos gratos que jamás olvidaré de esos días, el olor a madera y a libro viejo de la biblioteca donde grabábamos, mis amigos haciendo bulla y yo callándolos para que no se colara en la grabación, quien era mi novia en ese momentos fotografiando y grabando todo, teníamos una perra pitbull (Dona) que quería jugar todo el tiempo jajaj fue muy fino. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''¿Ya te preparas para la continuación de VIDA? ''Canserbero: ''Ya ando en la Muerte. Ya estoy muerto. ''MelomanosBlogs: Este genero que interpretas antes liderado aquí en Venezuela por: ''“La Corte”, “Guerrilla Seca”, “Vagos y Maleantes”, ¿Ha tenido mas aceptación por parte de un público nuevo? ''Canserbero: ''Sí claro, desde la llegada del internet el Hip-Hop ha ganado muchos adeptos, pienso también que estamos en la era de la música independiente. ''MelomanosBlogs: Hasta ahora el publico conoce mas a ''“El Canserbero” que a Tyrone, cuéntanos un poco de tu vida y sobre lo que haces. ''Canserbero: ''Trabajo en una oficina como analista de reclamos de materia prima, estudio derecho, trato de hacer deporte; hacé poco empecé a tomar clases de muay thai que planeo continuar, en fin. Soy más normal que normalin. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Muchos dicen que eres intelectual ¿que opinas? ''Canserbero: ''Para nada, lo que soy es curioso. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''¿Es posible vivir de este género? ''Canserbero: ''Si; espero en el futuro sea más fácil porque no sólo de arte vive el hombre aunque suene decepcionante para los más puristas. ''MelomanosBlogs: ¿''Qué consejo le darías a los “nueva escuela” para empezar en este genero? ''Canserbero: ''Que sean ellos mismos, el hip-hop sufre por patrones establecidos por mentes cerradas, la mayoría de los chamos piensan que si no hablas de violencia explícita no hablas de la realidad, como si toda la realidad es violenta, están confundidos y no quieren aceptarlo, viven discutiendo sobre quién o quién es “real” solo porque lo oyeron de otro pero no tienen un criterio propio respaldado por ideas solidas e interesantes, me aburre escuchar lo que piensan del Hip-Hop ven el género como una eterna batalla de Freestyle y dicen “Jalabolas” a los pocos que buscan apoyar, son envidiosos e influenciables, todos visten igual y ven mal al que no quiera vestir ancho, viven discutiendo sobre el undergorund y lo comercial sin saber que rayos es eso y/o que factores lo causan y sus consecuencias, forman crews tal cual como pandillitas y van odiando a los que de su pandillita no sean, son como niños. Sueño con el día en el que maduren y esta música crezca y tenga más adeptos cultos como hoy en día los tiene el rock o el reggae en mi opinión. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Hace unas pocas semana grabaste el vídeo de “Pensando en Ti” este es uno de los temas que más suave de tu disco, ¿ Algún comentario con respecto a la repercusión? ''Canserbero: ''Me encanta cantar al amor tanto como al odio, lo seguiré haciendo pues me lo piden las vísceras. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''Ha habido poca actividad de tu presentaciones en Maracay, ¿en el 2012 nos sorprenderas con algunos toques aquí? ''Canserbero: ''No organizamos eventos, si no hemos ido a algún lado es porque no nos han contratado, hay quienes hacen la pregunta ¿Y por qué no vienes a cantar gratis? Pues ignoran que se necesitaría del patrocinio de entes, se necesita un local, un sonido, permisos, organización. La gente cree que vamos a pararnos un día a cantar en una plaza pública acapella; por dar un ejemplo Calle 13 vive cantando gratis pues lo patrocinan entes gubernamentales o no; además de grandes marcas, donde todos ganan, el cobra sus dólares, la gente los ve gratis, los entes tienen su publicidad, el que hace el sonido y la tarima al ente que lo contrata se mete una bola de plata también, la gente feliz y todos felices, en conclusión, si por nosotros fuese cantáramos todos los fines. Los eventos son un submundo que el oyente desconoce donde casi siempre el único que se lleva los comentarios sean buenos o no es el artista. ''MelomanosBlogs: Sabemos que te gusta leer, ¿que libros recomendarías? ''Canserbero: ''Siempre recomiendo algo fácil de leer, nada rebuscado pues el que va a empezar a leer no debe empezar con los diálogos de platón en mi opinión. Recomiendo ''“Patas arriba. La escuela del mundo al revés” de '''Eduardo Galeano. Es perfecto para el que quiera empezar a leer y a pensar diferente. ''MelomanosBlogs: ''la pregunta anterior se aleja de nuestro punto, ¿alguna recomendación musical para la gente que te escucha? Canserbero: ''Si, escuchen Hip-Hop norteamericano o francés de los años 90. Hay personas que me escriben cosas como “Rapeas bien pero tus instrumentales suenan a viejo. Escucha esto:” y me mandan esas vergas que suenan como lil waine, lin jhon. Lin chun, Korn flakes y esas vainas nuevas, no comprenden que mis beatmakers pueden hacer eso, pero no quieren, no queremos. Nosotros hacemos bombo y caja tranca’o, ruidos de acetato, samples monótonos. No digo que es el deber ser, pero es lo que nos gusta hacer. 'MelomanosBlogs: 'Agradecidos por este tiempo que te tomaste con nosotros, ¿Alguien que quieras saludar? -risas- o unas palabras a las personas que leyeron esto. ''Canserbero: ''Sean objetivos y curiosos en la búsqueda de las respuestas. Interview with El Canserbero, "I am more normal than normalin" Published: December 23, 2011 in National Tags: Canserbero, National 82 The rap in Venezuela continues to grow, we all remember those groups that sounded in the "underground" or in the "ghettos" such as La Corte, Guerrilla Seca, Vagos and Maleantes or even the Fourth Power itself, among the MC's that were born and started In this new millennium there is one that has had much attention by the public of this genre, even generating new followers with their rhymes, songs or their own "beats". Tyrone Gonzalez a.k.a "El Canserbero" of La Pica, Edo. Aragua, Venezuela, law student, enthusiastic in favor of good changes for the country, here we leave you a sample of your time with us: MelomanosBlogs: How long ago did you start rapping? Canserbero: Between 10 and 11 years old (I am 23 until March 11) MelomanosBlogs: Have you belonged to rap groups? Canserbero: A with which I started "Barrio Codes" with Black Kamikaze who later joined Gregory Palencia. MelomanosBlogs: With the tattoo you carry on your arm reminds us of 'The Beatles' do you listen to rock bands? Which? Canserbero: Yes, several artists and others have used that phrase with which I identify a lot. Yes I actually grew up listening to Rock, my father and my uncles listen a lot of rock and even though I'm not a music collector I hear a bit of everything, although in my case I still listen to the classics THE BEATLES, The Who, Jimi Hendrix, Black Sabbath, The Ramones, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones, Queen etc MelomanosBlogs: You have traveled and taken your music to other countries, how about the outside public? Canserbero: In Spain it was amazing, in fact surprised because people knew the issues, in Mexico as well and in Colombia, the Internet has helped to spread like everything these days; There are already many negotiations for several countries in 2012. MelomanosBlogs: Your songs have had enough repercussion in the public, as one of your songs says, are you reaping your fruits? Canserbero: Well, I think so; I suppose constancy, passion and objectivity are bearing fruit; I have always thought that without these three ingredients nothing goes pal dance. MelomanosBlogs: Of all your themes, with which do you identify yourself? Canserbero: With "And what happiness?", That's my favorite along with "Tomorrow will be another day". They were written at times where I was exhausted from being hard and I think I let Tyrone out 100% MelomanosBlogs: You have themes with rappers like La Zaga, Lil 'Supa, the late Mc Squirrel, even with the Spanish of Rapsusklei are there others with Who would like to collaborate? Canserbero: Yes, I'm not really one of those artists who live hunting collaborations to put in their curriculum, in fact I think that all the times that I have collaborated with someone or have collaborated with me has been by feeling alone, I do not rule out that that feeling is given again but I do not really look for it, I guess it's because I still see this as a way of venting and way of life rather than as a business, because if so I would have already made several strategic collaborations interested out there both outside as here. MelomanosBlogs: VIDA is your first solo album. Are there any anecdotes about the recording of this material? Canserbero: It was the best moments of my life, I had a lot of fun recording, we played jokes all the time, I have many pleasant moments that I will never forget those days, the smell of wood and old book from the library where we recorded, my friends making noise and I was shutting them up so they would not get caught in the recording, who was my girlfriend at that time, photographing and recording everything, we had a pit bull (Dona) who wanted to play all the time hahaha was very fine. MelomanosBlogs: Are you ready for the continuation of VIDA? Canserbero: I'm already in Death. I'm already dead. MelomanosBlogs: This genre that you interpret earlier led here in Venezuela by: "La Corte", "Guerrilla Seca", "Vagos y Majeantes", Have you had more acceptance from a new audience? Canserbero: Yes, of course, since the arrival of the internet Hip-Hop has gained many followers, I also think that we are in the era of independent music. MelomanosBlogs: Until now the public knows more "El Canserbero" than Tyrone, tell us a little about your life and about what you do. Canserbero: I work in an office as a raw material claims analyst, I study law, I try to do sports; I did not start taking muay thai classes, which I plan to continue, anyway. I'm more normal than normalin. MelomanosBlogs: Many say you are intellectual, what do you think? Canserbero: Not at all, what I am is curious. MelomanosBlogs: Is it possible to live in this genre? Canserbero: Yes; I hope in the future it will be easier because not only of art does man live, although it sounds disappointing for the most purists. MelomanosBlogs: What advice would you give to the "new school" to start in this genre? Canserbero: That they are themselves, hip-hop suffers from patterns established by closed minds, most of the kids think that if you do not talk about explicit violence you do not talk about reality, as if all reality is violent, they are confused and do not they want to accept it, they live arguing about who or who is "real" just because they heard it from someone else but they do not have their own criteria backed by solid and interesting ideas, I'm bored to hear what they think about Hip-Hop, they see the genre as an eternal battle of Freestyle and they say "Jalabolas" to the few who seek to support, they are envious and influential, they all dress the same and see badly who does not want to dress broadly, they live discussing the undergorund and the commercial without knowing what the hell is that and / or what factors they cause it and its consequences, they form crews as they are like gangsters and they go hating those of their gang who are not, they are like children. I dream of the day in which they mature and this music grows and has more cultured followers as nowadays rock or reggae has them in my opinion. MelomanosBlogs: A few weeks ago you recorded the video of "Thinking of You" this is one of the softest tracks on your album. Any comments regarding the repercussion? Canserbero: I love singing love as much as hate, I will keep doing it because the viscera ask for it. MelomanosBlogs: There has been little activity of your presentations in Maracay, in 2012 will you surprise us with some touches here? Canserbero: We do not organize events, if we have not gone somewhere it is because they have not hired us, there are those who ask the question And why do not you come to sing for free? Well, they ignore that it would be necessary to sponsor entities, you need a room, a sound, permits, organization. People think that we are going to stop one day to sing in a public square acapella; to give an example Calle 13 lives singing for free because it is sponsored by governmental bodies or not; In addition to big brands, where everyone wins, he charges his dollars, people see them for free, the entities have their advertising, the one who makes the sound and the platform to the entity that hires him gets a silver ball as well, happy people and all happy, in conclusion, if for us we sang all the ends. The events are an underworld that the listener does not know where almost always the only one who takes comments is good or not the artist. MelomanosBlogs: We know that you like to read, what books would you recommend? Canserbero: I always recommend something easy to read, nothing too complicated, because the one who is going to start reading should not start with the platón dialogues in my opinion. I recommend "Patas arriba. The school of the world upside down "by Eduardo Galeano. It is perfect for those who want to start reading and thinking differently. MelomanosBlogs: the previous question is far from our point, any musical recommendation for the people who listen to you? Canserbero: Yes, listen to American or French hip-hop from the 90s. There are people who write things to me like "You rap well but your instrumentals sound old. Listen to this: "and they send me those cock that sound like lil waine, lin jhon. Lin chun, Korn flakes and those new pods, do not understand that my beatmakers can do that, but they do not want, we do not want to. We make bass drum and box, acetate noises, monotonous samples. I'm not saying it's the right thing to be, but it's what we like to do. MelomanosBlogs: Grateful for this time you took with us, someone who wants to say hello? -risas- or a few words to the people who read this. Canserbero: Be objective and curious in the search for answers. Noticia: '''Yo acuso Si se fugaran miles de millones de dólares de México y se produjera una espantosa devaluación del peso, los únicos culpables serían el presidente López Obrador y Carlos Urzúa El 5 de junio pasado, tanto Moody’s Investors Service, como Fitch Ratings, dos importantes agencias de calificación de riesgos que realizan investigaciones financieras internacionales y practican análisis de las entidades comerciales y gubernamentales, asestaron tremendos golpes a la deuda mexicana. La primera, por su parte, ajustó la perspectiva económica de estable a negativa, en tanto Fitch bajó la calificación al prever un mayor riesgo para las finanzas públicas mexicanas de acuerdo al debilitamiento financiero de Pemex, la única compañía petrolera del mundo que se encuentra quebrada de punta a punta, además de la incertidumbre en relación a las políticas domésticas y a las amenazas comerciales. Si México perdiera el grado de inversión, momento catastrófico que no se anticipa como una decisión inminente, se produciría una pavorosa fuga de capitales golondrinos valuada en decenas de miles de millones de dólares ya que, de acuerdo a sus estatutos, los fondos internacionales no pueden mantener inversiones en países en donde sus bonos colocados en los mercados sean considerados “basura”. Y por si lo anterior no fuera suficiente, existe la posibilidad que el próximo lunes el presidente Trump imponga un incremento arancelario del 5% a las importaciones globales mexicanas debido a que según él, el Gobierno de AMLO no ha tomado las medidas radicales para contener la migración ilegal proveniente fundamentalmente de Centroamérica, aun cuando lo anterior implique darle un balazo en el pie a millones de consumidores norteamericanos que tal vez podrían castigar en las urnas al Jefe de la Casa Blanca en el 2020 y enfrentarse a su propio partido en el Congreso de Estados Unidos. Si México llegara a perder el grado de inversión de acuerdo a los criterios de las agencias de calificación de riesgos y se fugaran miles de millones de dólares de México y se produjera una espantosa devaluación del peso mexicano y se detonara una nueva e incontenible espiral inflacionaria y se perdieran empleos y se empobreciera a una nación con un 50% de compatriotas sepultados en la pobreza, entre otros daños colaterales no menos importantes, los únicos culpables serían el presidente López Obrador y Carlos Urzúa, secretario de Hacienda, obviamente corresponsable de las decisiones equivocadas que de nueva cuenta están conduciendo a México a un profundo despeñadero que demuestra nuestra incapacidad de aprender de la historia y nuestra escasa visión para copiar lo que funciona con gran eficiencia en otros países. AMLO empezó con el proceso de destrucción de la economía al cancelar la construcción del aeropuerto internacional de la Ciudad de México que hubiera representado el 1,5% del PIB, y haber enterrado 15.000 millones de dólares en un país con carencias inadmisibles. Por si fuera poco, canceló el Consejo de Promoción Turística que coadyuvó en los últimos seis años a la captación de 192.000 millones de dólares; canceló las rondas petroleras que implicaban inversiones por más de 200.000 millones de dólares por más que ahora pretendan cambiar dicha política; canceló contratos para producir energía de origen eólico que representaban 20.000 millones de dólares; creó incertidumbre en los inversionistas extranjeros, regaló dinero a manos llenas en lugar de crear empleos por medio de un voluminoso gasto público en infraestructura aliado con la iniciativa privada doméstica; desperdiciará recursos públicos en la construcción de una refinería, en lugar de financiar a un Pemex agónico o de alquilar alguna en Texas, o de evitar la inversión en un Tren Maya sin proyectos ejecutivos de viabilidad, que sangrará aún más las mermadas finanzas públicas. El secretario Urzúa también será corresponsable del desastre. Pasará a la historia como uno de los causantes de otra devastación social. Todavía se puede dar un golpe de timón, rescatar el aeropuerto, cancelar obras suicidas, reparar los daños causados, volver a instalar lo que funciona, reconstruir la confianza en México, escapar de la recesión que viene por el desplome del crecimiento económico. México está a tiempo de girar y de evitar la ruta de colisión a la que estamos proyectados dentro de una inercia suicida. Yo acuso a AMLO de la próxima ruina de México si perdemos el grado de inversión de acuerdo a las calificadoras. Él será el principal responsable de una nueva devastación de consecuencias imprevisibles al haberle robado la esperanza a los mexicanos. I accuse If billions of dollars of Mexico were to escape and a frightful devaluation of the peso would take place, the only culprits would be President López Obrador and Carlos Urzúa. On June 5, both Moody's Investors Service and Fitch Ratings, two important risk rating agencies that carry out international financial investigations and perform analyzes of commercial and government entities, dealt tremendous blows to the Mexican debt. The first, on the other hand, adjusted the economic outlook from stable to negative, while Fitch lowered the rating by foreseeing a greater risk for Mexican public finances according to the financial weakness of Pemex, the only oil company in the world that is broken from end to end, in addition to the uncertainty in relation to domestic policies and commercial threats. If Mexico loses the degree of investment, a catastrophic moment that is not anticipated as an imminent decision, there would be a terrific flight of valuables worth tens of billions of dollars since, according to its statutes, international funds can not maintain investments in countries where their bonds placed in the markets are considered "junk". And if the above were not enough, there is a possibility that next Monday President Trump will impose a 5% tariff increase on Mexican global imports because, according to him, the AMLO government has not taken the radical measures to contain the illegal migration coming mainly from Central America, even if the above implies a bullet in the foot to millions of American consumers who could perhaps punish at the polls the Head of the White House in 2020 and face his own party in the Congress of U.S. If Mexico were to lose the investment grade according to the criteria of the risk rating agencies and thousands of millions of dollars from Mexico would escape and there would be a frightful devaluation of the Mexican peso and a new and irrepressible spiral of inflation would be detonated and jobs were lost and impoverished a nation with 50% of compatriots buried in poverty, among other collateral damage no less important, the only culprits would be President López Obrador and Carlos Urzúa, Secretary of the Treasury, obviously co-responsible for the wrong decisions that again they are driving Mexico to a deep cliff that demonstrates our inability to learn from history and our limited vision to copy what works with great efficiency in other countries. AMLO began the process of destroying the economy by canceling the construction of the international airport in Mexico City that would have represented 1.5% of GDP, and having buried 15,000 million dollars in a country with inadmissible gaps. As if that were not enough, he canceled the Tourist Promotion Council that helped in the last six years to attract 192,000 million dollars; canceled the oil rounds that involved investments of more than 200,000 million dollars, even though they now intend to change this policy; canceled contracts to produce energy of wind origin that represented 20,000 million dollars; created uncertainty in foreign investors, gave away money to hands full instead of creating jobs through a voluminous public spending on infrastructure allied with the private domestic initiative; It will waste public resources in the construction of a refinery, instead of financing an agonizing Pemex or renting some in Texas, or avoiding investment in a Mayan train without executive feasibility projects, which will further bleed the depleted public finances. Secretary Urzúa will also be co-responsible for the disaster. It will go down in history as one of the causes of another social devastation. You can still give a helm, rescue the airport, cancel suicide works, repair the damage caused, reinstall what works, rebuild confidence in Mexico, escape the recession that comes from the collapse of economic growth. Mexico is in time to turn and avoid the collision route to which we are projected within a suicidal inertia. I accuse AMLO of the next ruin in Mexico if we lose the degree of investment according to the rating agencies. He will be primarily responsible for a new devastation of unpredictable consequences for having robbed Mexicans of hope.